A Moment's Passion
by Catherine-Lillian99
Summary: What happens when your in a safe house with the woman you love? All reviews welcome. Pretty crappy summary. I hope the story's better.


_**This is my first Intelligence fic so all reviews greatly appreciated. For some strange reason, I think Lillian and Jameson would be absolutely adorable together. So I decided to write a fic about them. **_

Lillian and Jameson sat together on the bed in the surveillance room in one of the safe houses, watching the live videos from the surveillance cameras. They were both extremely tired and started doubting the odds that the suspect would try and execute the vice president of Mexico. Many people turned against the vice president as he was making many deals with the U.S. as Gabriel and Riley were on their honeymoon in Paris, Lillian decided her and her good friend and colleague, Chris Jameson would protect him until the suspect was in custody. Three other government officials had been shot dead in the past week by a dark skinned, male, brunette.

The pair made small talk about the job and soon the conversation began to get a little intimate and flirtatious. Lillian told him about her idea of a perfect first date and Chris chuckled in reply, "Wow, you're not a cheap date boss. Matt must have spent his entire life savings on you already!"

"Yeah, he has." The redhead laughed along as she began to discover more about her colleague. _God, I love how she laughs. Her angelic, beautiful laugh should be considered a drug. How I'd love to hear other sounds escape those strawberry red lips. Wait, what am I thinking? She's my boss and she's married but she's so sexy in that white blouse._

They both smiled at each other. They looked into each other eyes and blue met brown. Slowly their simple, friendly smiles disappeared as their faces became more serious and meaningful. Slowly, as not to startle her, Chris brought his strong, tanned hand and removed her jet black glasses. "You're eyes are beautiful, Lillian." He brought his face closer to hers and kissed her lips softly. Lillian was shocked but she didn't pull back. Instead she played along and wrapped her slightly freckled arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Chris' wet tongue caressed her lower lip seeking permission to enter her mouth. With access granted, the pair tongues began battling for dominance as Lillian's long, manicured nails were running though his thick hair. The kiss was anything but gentle. It was rough, demanding and full of lust.

They laid down on the bed, Chris on top of Lillian, and started kiss more aggressively. Lillian moaned at the feeling of Chris' erection against her thigh. He started to place light kisses along her neckline as she arched her head granting him more access. He pulled the redhead closer to him so she could feel his hardness once ore, eliciting another loud moan but was muffled by his mouth crashing down on hers. Lillian's hands reached down and unbuckled his belt before yanking the belt out and throwing it onto the carpet. She began to unbutton her own blouse as fast as she could while Chris stripped down to his boxer shorts. He let out a groan of appreciation when he got a glimpse of Lillian's breasts.

"You like what you see, Jameson?" Lillian whispered, huskily before she began licking and nipping his earlobe. Leaning down, he captured her nipple in his wet mouth, tugging and sucking it gently with his teeth while he massaged the other. He then moved onto the other, giving it the same attention. "Oh Chris…please. I need you…now…" Lillian gasped between moans. He lifted his head from her breast and his hands trailed down her to her black suit pants, undoing the button and zipper. She wriggled and writhed out of her pants and kicked them off along with her black stilettos. Wasting no time, Chris pushed her panties out of the way before he began thrusting slowly into her soaking wet center.

"Lily, you're so wet." He was amazed at how well he fit into her. Lillian moaned loudly as she reached the edge and began to shudder underneath him. Chris quickly followed. The two just stared at each other in awe, trying to catch their breaths until Lillian leapt up wrapping the blanket around her, remembering what they came here to do. She let a tear trail down her face when she unlocked her phone to see a photograph of her and her husband, Matt at their ten year wedding anniversary last month. Chris wrapped his muscular arms around her and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Chris. I shouldn't have….ya know..."

"It's my fault Lillian, not yours. It's just….I've had feelings for you for as long as I began working at Cybercom. I'm the one who should be sorry. We'll just forget this night ever happened okay?"

"But I don't want to forget, Jameson. I know I cheated on my husband but I would do it again…as long as it was with you." Lillian pressed her lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss as she toyed with the dark hairs at the nape of his neck.

A little over an hour later, Chris was cradling Lillian protectively in his arms as she was sleeping peacefully on his chest. He kissed her strawberry blonde locks before he hopped into the shower and got dressed. When he returned Lillian was leaning against the headboard smiling that breathtaking smile.

"You were amazing earlier, Ms. Strand." Chris announced as he sat at the edge of the bed taking her soft, milky hands in his.

"Which time?" Lillian giggled with a flirtatious wink.

"Both, but don't you think we should get back to work now."

"Yes Jameson. You should be getting back to work now." Lillian grumbled and placed a kiss on his cheek. _Looks like she's got hardworking boss Lillian on now. _


End file.
